1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a sheet tray unit comprising a feed tray for holding one or more sheets therein and a discharge tray for receiving a discharged sheet, and relates to an image recording device comprising such a sheet tray unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sheet tray unit for use in an image recording device comprises a tray configured to hold sheets therein and a tray cover configured to cover the sheets held in the tray. The tray cover also serves as a discharge tray for receiving a sheet discharged in a predetermined direction. The tray cover comprises an auxiliary discharge tray configured to extend from a main body of the tray cover in the predetermined direction.
In such a sheet tray unit, positional relations between the tray cover and the tray are relatively limited.